Meteorite/Violetfire
Meteorite is a dragon role-played STRICTLY by Nimarfira{Masterdragon694}. Please do not edit without my stated permission. Also a constant Wip. Abilities Natural His scales and tail spines move subconsciously as shifting armor, aerial speed enhancement, or additional weapons. He has the incredible ability to make sound waves with special vocal muscles, these sound waves can be used as a deafening concussion blast or in combination with the extra sensitive scales near his ears for acute echolocation. He can change the intensity of his fire to extreme temperatures and is equally resistant to the highest temperature of his flame. Ancient Touched His body absorbs the negative energy of others to disperse or use himself. Purple Sheened: The rarest of all the others, he has the ability to project his flame from his body(like firescales). His flame is the most intense and thus he is resilient against fire and ice. Fire color is violet/purple. Sensory He has hypersensitive senses, he can hear, smell, taste, feel, and see more than most. If he's resting any unusual sound will alert him and he will be ready for a fight even if it is completely unnecessary. His sense of hearing is average for an ObsidianWing but is about four times stronger than a SandWing's. When used in combination with echolocation sound waves and the sensitive scales near his ears, he can pretty much see his surroundings and navigate them while blindfolded. Since water carries sound much further he can use echolocation much better under the surface of water. Physical He is extremely skilled in the arts of stealth and fast-paced-combat. His scales, spines and plates can move individually, his claws and teeth can cut with ease, he is very nimble and out maneuvers most dragons. He was trained as a living tool of war, to wreak havoc on his enemies. When he gets the advantage, he really gets the advantage. He can hold his breath underwater for a half-hour. He can read and write scavenger. Flaws And Tells Important Flaws Tells His head will tilt left slightly if he likes you. Or his head will tilt right slightly if he dislikes you. When bored or idle he tends to put his mind or claws to work fidgeting with various things. When things get tense you can see him wind up for any possible action and he will already be calculating everything required to do what he might have to. When he is frustrated he starts lashing his tail in figure eights and his scales ripple and shift dangerously, like an angry ocean of razor sharp glass. Appearance Glossy obsidian-like scales, plated underbelly and instead of membrane for his wings he has a series of many interlocking plates. His obsidian-like features are translucent and transparent. He has razor-sharp claws, scales, tail spines and teeth. He is jet black with a violet sheen. His eyes are like miniature violet suns with black slits in the center. He's handsome, strong and lean though in a slightly intimidating way. When he calls upon his Ancient Touched abilities his underbelly, horns, and the small cracks been his scales and plates all glow violet to purple. Personality He can be described as mysterious, mistrusting and a little eccentric, but in the end, he's a decent dragon to have around. First impressions are helpful but not crucial to his friendships. He makes quick impulsive decisions but is also sometimes too sly for his own good and looks for loopholes in rules that apply to him. He will put himself in harm's way for a friend or a friend of a friend. He can be a little cold – personality wise – and irritable, but he will try to be friendly to new dragons who aren't a problem for his friends. He tries to play the "passive-don't-kill-anyone-if-you-can-help-it" card as often as possible but obviously has trouble with it. Fights with him can get intense quickly and usually don't last long(he decides to smolder somewhere else), but he will recognize when he steps past boundaries or makes a mistake. When he is injured he will try to brush it off but won't refuse help, sometimes he doesn't even notice he's wounded in the first place. He has horrible nightmares and suffers from insomnia. He has a personal code to help others in need and loyalty is hard to break if he's unwilling. Losing a skirmish isn't a concern of his, losing one he cares for is(though he will never admit it – even if he says it himself – ever). He rarely loses in battle, but he will refrain from talking someone to their grave if they don't deserve it. Threaten a friend and he will threaten you, and your family, and your tribe's existence. Harm a friend of his and he will hunt you to the ends of the world. He isn't afraid to use his power no matter the situation, and that makes him extremely dangerous. Backstory (Wip) Relationships (expanded) Family: Hopegiver; Adoptive Mother, ObsidianWing; Killed by order of the tyrant, King Dawnbreaker. Lightfinder; Adoptive Father, ObsidianWing; Killed by order of the tyrant, King Dawnbreaker. Animus Darkweaver; Adoptive Uncle, ObsidianWing, Animus of The ObsidianWing Tribe; Killed by order of the tyrant, King Dawnbreaker. Friends: Topaz of the SkyWings: Skywing; Alive and well. Princess Soulseer; Daughter of King Dawnbreaker, ObsidianWing, Jewel of The ObsidianWing Tribe; Alive, Silver Sheened, Ancient Touched. Queen Razorclaw; Mother of Princess Soulseer, Wife of King Dawnbreaker, ObsidianWing, Once-ruler of The ObsidianWing Tribe; Killed by the tyrant, King Dawnbreaker. Enemies: King Dawnbreaker; Hated by ObsidianWings, Corrupt ObsidianWing, Tyrant Ruler of The ObsidianWing Tribe; Alive and well guarded. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:Tribes (Unusable)